DalekWindmill
DalekWindmill is a gaming channel on youtube hosted by various people. The owner of the channel is Dylan, he has owned the channel since its creation and is the one responsible for editing, recording & producing the videos on the channel. The channel mainly features Minecraft series, some of which are partially scripted to fit into one big storyline & lore. Garry's Mod is another main game to feature, though no where near the amount of series has yet been produced on it. Though no real co-host of the channel exists, there are several 'DW Members' who could fit under the category, such as Cecil Thax & Jeremy Creme of RadioThax. Cecil has been making appearances since 2011 at most. Dylan had also appeared on RadioThax in & before 2011, which is when the connection of the channels really started. Thom of DW Thom was the first branded 'DW Member' to be introduced. Thom is a school friend of Dylan's, and when they discovered that they both had similar gaming & YouTube interests, decided to set up a channel for Thom to produce videos. DalekWindmill is heavily inspired by The Yogscast, as is acknowledged nearly all the time in videos. THE CHANNEL The channel itself is the original of the other DW Channels, created in 2008. RadioThax was created in 2006 & had been a company long before then, but was not classed as a proper associate of DalekWindmill until 2014, around the time that the whole associated channels thing came about. Before then, they were classed as related channels, the stars of which briefly made appearances on the other channels every so often. CHANNEL HISTORY The original DalekWindmill channel was created on the 3rd of November 2008 by Dylan with the aid of his Father. However, an interesting fact is that DalekWindmill is not the original channel. Another channel named Windmilldalek was made in 2007/ early 2008 for Dylan. It is unknown what actually happened to the original channel, it was most likely deleted. Dylan remembers the channel because it is where he first discovered how to comment on youtube videos. He also remembers specific videos that he had rated on that channel, back when the 1-5 star rating system was available. The main channel started out as a place for Dylan to create & upload any videos he felt like making. By 2011, the videos were more streamlined & had taken a basic gaming turn. When 2012 came around, the channel turned into a blogging channel, where Dylan would record short clips with a webcam and describe his day or week, depending on the time gaps. Notably, Dylan had mistaken the title 'Blog' for 'Vlog' or 'Video-Log.' Though Dylan no-longer makes videos in this format, he still does the occasional 'blog' to update viewers on the channel. Most of the original vlogs are privatized. 2012 also started a gaming phase in the channel, with a group called 'The Bobscast' appearing. Dylan along with three of his friends started making gaming videos on the channel. The name is a clear rip-off of 'The Yogscast,' a large group of channels that heavily inspire Dylan. After the disbandment of the Bobscast, Dylan returned to producing solo videos for a while, series such as Tardis adventures beginning. However, 2014 brought a big change to the channel. While walking to school with Thom, dylan started discussing the idea of giving him a channel under the DalekWindmill name. Thom agreed and Dalekwinmill as we know it today was formed. DYLAN As stated, Dylan is the creator & owner of the channel. He is in most, maybe even all, videos on the channel. CHANNEL INSPIRATIONS MAJOR The Yogscast. The Yogscast are a group of channels that produce entertaining gaming videos. The main channel, formerly called BlueXephos, is run by Simon Lane (Honeydew) & Lewis Brindley (Xephos) Dylan initially started watching the channel at about the time they started their original minecraft series in 2010, but had seen their videos before that period. Dylan has stayed a huge fan since then, and has been watching their videos ever since. Dylan's favourite yogscast series is Shadow of Israphel. This opinion has stayed true since 2011, though his second favourite and below have varied and changed. As of 2017, his second favourite series is probably YogLabs. The Yogscast have inspired Dylan since 2010, many minecraft series produced are inspired by the yogs. Minecraft Mod Reviews is probably the biggest replica, practically everything from the site to the NPC's is a direct call to YogLabs. Radiothax, DalekWindmill's 'Partner in Crime,' is a channel run by father & son team Cecil & Paul Thax. Even though as of 2017 RadioThax is considered as a part of the team, Dylan is still inspired by the videos and humor that they produce. Dylan thinks it a privilege to be associated with RadioThax. MINOR Dylan has been inspired by other channels in the past, some of which he still watches, some of which he has now moved on from, and some of which he even now dislikes. Adamtopmarks-"GameChap & Bertie," were Dylan's favourite youtubers along with the yogscast back in 2010-11. Dylan was very happy when The Yogs & GameChap collaborated, since 2012, Dylan has stopped watching them. They now seem to have a lot of anime focus in their videos, and Dylan now finds their over-done voices quite annoying rather than amusing. Nevertheless, Dylan still remembers watching them fondly, and even gave the DW Labs character "Mr. Whop" gamechap's skin in homage. DYLAN'S RATING Dylan says, "I don't really think i can rate my channel, it wouldn't really be fair. It's easy for me to rate the others because they're not my own, the videos produced on them are by someone else. This channel is mine, it has always been mine, it is a very big part of my history, i probably wouldn't be the same person without it. So to rate this channel isn't right, my opinion would just be biased towards it, so i shall leave it off the scale."